warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Jayfeather (MC) Ugly, this is my first charart on here. Er...comments? Icestorm 15:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This is NOT ugly Icy! It looks wonderful! Add some stripes on the tail, and if you want, get rid of the earpink. We don't use earpink on here a lot. xD 15:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Omigod. THIS IS AMAZING!! I agre4e with Raineh, add some stripes to the tail. Otherwise, it's perfect :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This really is good for your first charart. I remember my first charart. It's embarrassing. This looks great! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You've gone into the earpink with the face stripe. You can scrap the earpink and leave the stripe as it is, or you could shorten it.This is looking great! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''20:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait, who posted this? Very nice. The shading on the right front left is a little dark, mabye lighten it--and fill the noes in Dark gray as well as the paw pads. ^.^ Feathermoon 22:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Agree. But she needs to get rid of the earpink. Doesn't look good at all, and Midnite told us not to. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded:' I re-did the shading and got rid of the earpink. 'Tis better? 12:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Much better. Now just add the paw/nose pink! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if your still on vacation or not, Icestorm. But just work on this as soon as you can, please. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Beautiful! Better than I could've done that's for sure! I would actually use this for one of my stories. Hazeleye 16:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye gives her seal of approval (I wish it actually mattered) Comments? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If Icestorm doesn't work on this in a few days, I'll decline it. She just got back from her trip, I think. 03:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for not editing this! I'll work on this as soon as possible, I'm so sorry for not editing as much. Sorry! 23:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Icestorm-- Please work on this or it will be declined. Feather Rollbacker 04:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-Uploaded: Done. 23:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) See...Icy? :D We told you it doesn't look bad! Just look at it now...CBA? Feather Rollbacker 13:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Firestorm (K) - Declined Here is my cat. From A New Destiny: Brave Queen. My first Charcat up for approval XD. Firestorm is supposed to be a bright ginger tom with dark green eyes, and a long scar running down his flank. Well, that's all. Please tell me what needs to be fixed :3 【Cárdinal】 ショウジョ 23:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remove the words at the bottom. His nose is smudged with dark paint. The highlights are in strange places, sort of like patches or stripes. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred the lineart far too much on the whiskers and paws. The highlights are smudged with dark colour around the shoulder and ear. You've smudged the lineart there too. Also, make the nose pink darker. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''05:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Note: Please understand that Firestorm is a bright ginger tom. So he's suppose to be a lighter color than a ginger. Hilights on the haunch and shoulder look unnatural. Darken them. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:25, August 13,2011 (UTC) There's more dark smudging around the right eye. I'd blur all the highlights after you've darkened them, too. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 20:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose lighter and more pink. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, the orange is odd. Try and nake it a more firey orange or a ginger. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon There's some shading that's out of the lineart above the haunch. And the shading and highlights could use some blurring. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Still working on this? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If there is no activity for this within four days, this shall be declined. 03:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) This will be declined once i finesh doing approved images. Feather Rollbacker 04:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Declined. Moving shortly. 07:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Jaysong and Larkfoot (Ma) - Declined Comments? It is my first image. Bumblestripeluva100﻿ This looks okay. For a start, you've got the tails mixed up. Colour Jaysong's tail the colour of Larksong's tail and vice versa. Fill in the nose pink on boh of them and fill in the white dots on the grey one (is that Jaysong?)'s nose. On their posteriors you've coloured the lineart, too. And the highlights and shading on Larkfoot (if that is the yellow one) look like big circles- blur them. Her paws are also far too yellow. I don't understand how you got the highlights and shading so nice on Jaysong and not as well on Larkfoot. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mille. I'd redo the image, and start again, trying not to fill the lineart and trying to get an even highlight and shading. Or if you aren't too confident with shading, you don't have to do any at all. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You've gone over a lot on the lineart. I agree as well. It might be best to re-do the image. But nice try. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 15:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Please work on this. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ya this has not been worked on a while. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Moon, you can't tell them to work on it. They have lives too, you know. ;) Give them a week and if they don't work on it, decline it. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, quit being bossy. Please work on this, or it'll have to be declined. 03:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, It has been a week. Two weeks at that. -_- Feather Rollbacker 15:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes... and we said to restart the image so it should be declined already, shouldn't it? o.O Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 05:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been a few days. I'll decline this momentarily. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Berrytail (Q+K) Okay, so I probobly won't be putting charart for approval very often now, since the way I do them now takes so long. I have to make it transparent, and I have to go through pixlr and a buch of other thigns. and then I need tons and tons of layers, so overall one charart takes all day. Anyway, here is Berrytail (Cream and brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit, (Fluffy, pure black she-cat), and Oak-kit (Handsome, deep red brown tom). Please, don't comment on Berrytail's cream, It is cream. Feathermoon 05:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The background's grey... oh, and make Berrytail's nose purplish-pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, the background isn't gray, It's transparent. And Reuploaded. '''Feather Rollbacker 05:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOWIE!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Feather! This is gawjus!!! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Tankchu guize. Feather Rollbacker 21:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can you blur the tabby stripes just a tad? I'm talking, like, have the blur tool set on... I'd say no more then 10% and blur 'em. 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Feather? You still working on this? You know the rules. 07:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart (Q+ K) This is horrible. *wails* Cinderheart is a tabby, but I didn't want to add stripes because there was no room. I'll try again later. Any I will blur the shading later too. Other than that, comments? 10:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) This is fine, Rainey! Fill in the eye and nose pink for the yellow one and the cross-eyed looking one. Also, the yellow one is a little too... yellow. Make it more browny, or a gold colour, if that's what you call it. :)[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww! So cute! I had no idea you announced the winners until I saw this for approval, and I didn't even know this was for approval. x3 And just do what Millie says and what you are planning on doing and it'll be ready I believe! Feather Rollbacker 00:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-uploaded. 01:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha Rainey. There's no 'For Approval' in the headings here anymore. I'll remove it. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 21:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Rainey...this looks epic. But, which one is which? 03:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) From right to left: Bloomkit, Silverkit, Duskkit, Eaglekit, and Sunkit. 05:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind filling in the dots on the last kit by Cinderheart's tail? Feather Rollbacker 04:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Spottedfeather (W) My third charart! This is Wolfpaw's mentor, Spottedfeather. And Spotterfeather is a tom cat, if you were wondering. (I was going to add some shadow... but i forgot..) anyways, hope you like it! XXWolf SongXx 19:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) luv it wolfy but the lineart is sorta blurred.... and i think i see some white spots left on the ears and stuff double check that kk? this ravenflight btw and also you r not alowd to have the background any colour other than white KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blurred lineart! 0.0 I did it on my first charart. I don't know how you would fix it, it's hard to fix...ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The patches have a strange, blurry, almost geen outline around them. Try redoing them and blurring around the very edge of the patch in a clockwise direction. Oh, and also just put the name of your cat as the title. No other information (like apprentices) is required. Put that on their character page. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Please remove the background color. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declied. Feather Rollbacker 04:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermooon Shellstar (L) 19:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) lookin good... please look at the ears becauase there are some white spots... otherwise great!! and just so you know you are only allowd five chararts on hear at a time!! after you have to wait for one to get aproved to add another one. you should become a member of Project:Create!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Good but...blur the shading a LOT. Just so you know, shading is optional. ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Very nice. :) Agree with the two above. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declied. Feather Rollbacker 04:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Breezeheart (W) Uh, this is Breezeheart and he appears in Starshine's Secret. Not a huge fan of this charart. Uh...Anyways, Comments? 16:19, August 25, 2011 The whiskers are a little too bold at the end. Did you colour in the lineart black? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded; I fixed the whiskers. I made a new layer underneath the lineart so it wouldn't overlap. Did you blur the lineart? This looks... odd. 07:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Louise (L) Another cat appearing in Strangers in the Shadows. Also, I think Imma gonna change her a bit and turn her into Lou from the Mysteries of MoonClan Series. Comments? Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 14:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Sure beats Melody >_> Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 15:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) How come one of her eyes is darker? Just curious. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 20:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you thin out the top line on the torn ear? 04:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuplaoded Miile: It's just the way the shading happened. Silver: No. Way. Ever. Full stop. Cloud: I have. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Is this a tortie? There's too much white on here for that. Add a little more colour to it. 07:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Brightpaw (A) If you ask, I did blurr and smudge! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 17:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Blur the patches a little more. Trust me, it CAN be done. 07:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Berryheart (W) Berryheart, everyone! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 17:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Purple eyes? Perhaps make them grey purple, it would look more natural. Also, blur the shading. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 19:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) They're meant to be purple because she as a weird eye desiese. I don't blurr the shading, it's not the way I like my chararts. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the colour of the eyes is bothering me. I'm sorry, but that color doesn't look right. Change it, please. 07:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Mikio (k) Here is mikio! one of my best charart eveh! hope you like... it was hard doing all those colours and the collar changing into a bandana! KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) This is awesome, Raven! Hey, I think I know what I'll teach you first. Highlights and shading to make this awesome charart fully awesome! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 21:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) kk millie! show me! (you have an anxious apprentice here) KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) First, click the tool that looks like a ping pong paddle. Then choose a 'fuzzy' brush and click three-four times on the areas you want to highlight. With shading, use the tool that looks like a hand pinching the ground and click about four times on the areas you want to shade. Don't change the brush dynamics like hardness or anything. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded: '''i put on shading! KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC)' Now, can you blur said shading? 07:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sparkle (KP) This is my little sister's dream cat. I made it for her.The rainbow stuff underneath Sparkle is paint. Before you all scream and shout about it- it was my sister's idea! This is the way she wants it. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 05:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Very cute!! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. You can't have unrealistic colors/backgrounds for charart. I understand it was your sisters idea, but post it in Tips and tests please, millie. Feather Rollbacker 21:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather's right. If you don't fix this, I'll decline it. It's against the few rules we do have. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The spots are paint too... o.o I und erstand the rules. It's okay. I'll fix it up, but my little sister will probably be disappointed. XD Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If your fixing it up, please follow through soon-- or else I will have to follow through with Skye and decline it. Feather Rollbacker 04:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Shadow (LO) This is Shadow, Melody's evil brother. He has blood red eyes and red marks on his pelt given to him by the ''Evil Ones. The marks signify he is the chosen one to rid the world of love and happiness and replace it with violence and hatred. He has a gray sort of glow surrounding him. It's a barrier that blocks attacks of any kind. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) cute! i personally like evil cats! (like tigerclaw/star) no comments here! I love it! but i'm not a deputy or leader so i can't CBA! ~ ravenflight (not logged in at the time) O.O Okay, this is lovely, but the shading is WAY to dark and wide. make it thinner and lighter, then blurr it please. Thanks, Feather Rollbacker 21:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, he sort of must ''have a dark shading. He looks really bad without darker shading, trust me. Besides, I don't know how to fix this :( Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Could you try to maybe at least blur the shading, so it's a bit softer? 15:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 03:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) This photo makes be quite un-easy. I ''would ask you to re-do this since the shading just won't work, but I can see you wored hard on this image. but i'm sure the shading can be lightened, can't it? You can at least try, and if it doesn't work, change it back-- please. Feather Rollbacker 04:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather's right. Try what you can, and if you don't like it, well, then we'll work something else out. =) 07:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Lou (L) Lou is a kindly loner who ended up in StarClan rather than MoonClan. She's a main character in the Mysteries of MoonClan Series. The left eye is her blind eye - that's why it's all blurry. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred some of the lineart too- the outline of the eye usually stays the same during blindness. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's AWESOME Leopard but I agree with Millie fix the lineart on the blind eye. --Hazeleye 02:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I did. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 09:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Willowdawn (W) Jaybriar's mate. I <3 Her! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 09:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) love it! really good! i wish i could CBA KibaThe search for Paradise... 15:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't say that, Ravenflight-- >:3 you never know what might need to be done in others eyes that may look perfect to you, as in, Leopardclaw, would you mind defining the eye color a tad more? It looks somehwat dull. Feather Rollbacker 00:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon kk sorry feather! but it really is good though... to me lol KibaThe search for Paradise... 01:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading and the stripes a bit more. Looks awesome Leopard! 15:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) That's really good Hazeleye 19:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Reuploaded Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Shadowfrost (w) Hello! this is Shadowfrost from my story Shadowfrost's Mistakes hope you enjoy! KibaThe search for Paradise... 15:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome Ravenflight! As always lol. Hazeleye 19:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye this equals smiley face :) hazeleye... thankies *turns into wolf animagus* (harry potter geekometer on lvl 'high') KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) TEAM POTTER! '''If it's Harry Potter your never a geek! Hazeleye 02:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye AKA The American Hermione Granger Annabelle (Lo) This is Annabelle, Hazeleye's sister. She is a calico with odd purple eyes. Hazeleye 19:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye why is there white dots around the where the colour reaches the lineart? KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC)''' Honestly, I have NO idea why. It was just like that Hazeleye 17:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye is clueless Raven, the lineart's just like that. Hazel, you could try redoing it on a tabby blank and fill the tabby stripes in white, then colour it in like this. Lion[[Warrior's Destiny|